


Enemy Territory

by purplefox



Series: Unrequited-Pain of loving a Brother [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Forbidden Love, M/M, One-Sided Love, Pining, Sibling Incest, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8981419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Home is not exactly home anymore, that does not change what it was and it does not change how being there makes Sasuke feel. Naruto as a distraction makes it easier, also that they are going to avoid the person most dangerous to Sasuke's composure.





	

“We’re not staying.” Sasuke announced the moment his mother opened the door. That got him a playful pout in return before she spotted who was behind him. Sasuke sighed and shuffled out of his shoes as his mother made small squeaks of sound.

“Naruto-chan!” She finally managed as Sasuke stepped into his childhood home. His mother nudged him aside and he snorted. He was not hurt by it. Just like how Kushina loved him to a startling degree, his own mother doted on Naruto like a child or hers. Or like a fan. “You look even cuter than the television has you look at you!”

And that was certainly more than enough for him. That could and would go on for ages. another reason why he had allowed Naruto to tag along on his visit back home. He had timed it well enough so that he would miss his brother.

He had timed it so that by the time Itachi was alerted to him being in the country and back in their house, traffic would stop him from catching Sasuke before he could properly escape. Even if his mother was to call Itachi right now and Itachi left right away to return home.

By the time Itachi made it through traffic Sasuke’s little meeting with their father would have been long finished and Sasuke and Naruto long gone. Sasuke could only put up with so many darts to the heart. Returning home, seeing his parents was enough. Having to glimpse his brother’s wife around his family house was more than enough. Adding Itachi was really overkill.

He would have never thought to organize himself in order to avoid Itachi like this but Naruto had plenty of practise at it. It was almost a skill the way he dodged his siblings even at the same event. They had certainly been getting their James Bond on at the last gala after leaping out the window to hide in the bushes.

Sasuke had not been given any warning and they had crouched for what seemed like hours until Sasuke heard Kakashi sigh and talk to someone before he and Naruto left the event.

Things were really bad between Naruto and his family and it confused him how Naruto and his family pretended things were not as bad as they were. They had to drag Naruto home as it was, Naruto avoided them in public and private, Sasuke had not reached that level yet and he worried for his friend with every passing day. It looked like Naruto and his team had things covered but Naruto had dodging his family down to an art.

“Aunt Mikoto when are you going to put me out my misery and finally marry me?” He heard Naruto laugh softly and Sasuke rolled his eyes at his mother’s giggle. Naruto always played up his reputation around people from their childhood. Not that the playboy flirt was not part of Naruto, just he was not like that all the time. He was not a flirt all the time with everyone. He tended to be serious in meetings and at events. He did get playful but that was around friends.

But his mother loved that kind of thing. Sort of why Naruto was her favourite if he were to be honest. She loved hearing about the wild life and the scandals. It was why she and Kushina were such good friends. Scandals did follow Naruto, he was always linked to this or that person, not to mention Naruto was active on social media too encouraging half of the really rabid fans. Which meant pictures of Naruto’s exploits inevitably leaked and went viral just because of a lucky photo or two. But even that sort of thing Naruto enjoyed.

X

Mikoto was always a nice distraction. She loved to hear about the naughty sides of things. Not that Japan did not have that sort of thing but no one flaunted sin like the West did. Naruto might be half Japanese but that had never stopped him from embracing the other part of him.

Easy to do when they were always back and forth. Had been so hard to settle. Always on the move, Japan had some good memories for him, especially the countryside. Naruto felt his skin tingle and he took a deep breath and ignored the phantom sensation.

A movement from the corner of his eye had him turning to see someone he had not seen face to face for years. Even back then it had always been a distance. He had not been exactly one for socializing when he was a kid. Sasuke, his siblings and that was the extent to who he was going to talk to when his parents came to see the Uchihas.

But her he knew and she had not changed much physically since she was a teenager. Not much had changed, her name was still the same although she was no longer ‘another of the Uchiha clan’ she was Itachi’s wife, Uchiha Izumi. The reason Sasuke would stay home and in Japan if you paid him.

A smile came to his lips as she watched him. Then a look came into her eyes that he had seen so many times before since he turned eighteen. He was actually immune to it at this point but it never hurt to play things up. Mikoto left the room to take tea to Fugaku’s study and Naruto gave his full attention to the woman before him.

“You watched it didn’t you?” He laughed softy. “The whole thing.” She flushed and he knew he had her. Naruto lightly paced across the kitchen and rested against the counter. He was in her line of sight but not in her personal space. He didn’t want to if he didn’t have to. “The uncensored version.” He whispered and grinned at the flush that went across her face. “It’s real you know and true… all of it.” She bit her lip and quickly looked him over. Naruto bit back a laugh. “Not a single part of the video was exaggerated.” He continued. “That’s all me doll.” Her breath caught before she ducked her head and left the kitchen.

Naruto shrugged and examined his nails. He had not been lying. Of course Sasuke would get on his case for teasing her but he had seen that look too many times, just had not expected to get it from Itachi’s wife. He grimaced at that thought. She had not been shy or like that when he was a kid so some of her reactions were sort of confusing.

Maybe it was because Naruto was five years younger than her. Naruto shrugged again in the empty kitchen. Sure he flirted pretty hard but as fun, his teasing sort of flirts, that was saved for friends and the ‘regulars’ Mikoto bustled back into the kitchen with an empty tray and Naruto smiled at her. While they were there he might as well rack up some points with the few supporters in the house that he had.

X

The meeting with his father had gone okay. Not well because Sasuke felt too tensed for that but it had gone okay enough. His father was still trying to drag him back to operating only in Japan but listening to that got boring fast.

Sasuke sighed and leaned against the post looking out at the small koi pond. It had belonged to Itachi mostly because besides the gardener, Itachi had been the one to tend to it. His brother had always loved sitting on the edge of the house facing the pond and Sasuke had joined him because to be close to Itachi had been enough.

It was no longer like that anymore and it never could. Sasuke sighed again, he wanted to leave. It was his childhood home but it no longer felt like the family house. It felt… invaded, different. He pushed away from the pole, determined to rescue Naruto from his mother or maybe the other way around.

He knew now that Naruto censored his stories but slips could still happen and god knew that Naruto’s life was too wild for his mother’s ears. She might love following the scandals but the true stories behind them could get either explicit or… dangerous.

His feet stopped outside the half-opened door to Itachi’s study. Itachi had not always had it of course just like how Sasuke did not have a study in the house. His Father had told him he would have to do like Itachi and pay for the house extension. Sasuke had never seen the sense with two good study rooms and a ‘quiet’ room in the house.

Still… his eyes traced the half-opened door. He glanced behind him and on seeing no one gently pushed the door open and slipped inside. The room was dim but Sasuke was not going to turn on the light. He pushed the door closed behind him and his eyes slid shut because Itachi’s scent was everywhere. Most likely he cleaned the room himself and stopped everyone from entering because there was no scent of perfume anywhere.

Sasuke’s hand twitched where it lay pressed against the door. He inhaled shakily as he stood surrounded by Itachi’s scent, he felt his eyes itch. He missed him, Itachi had been close for so many years. Had been his for so many years, it had been painful but it had been okay.

He was no longer his, he was no longer accessible. Sasuke had watched the ceremony to cement the finality for a reason. He shook his head hoping his eyes had not turned red and his eyes fell on the bottom of the bookcase. There was something stuck behind it.

Sasuke frowned as he knelt by the bookcase, it took some tugging to remove whatever it was but it came free with some effort. Sasuke frowned at the small stuffed cat in his hand. It was not like he did not recognize it. Itachi had won it, it was some cheap stuff toy from claw game. It had been a sort of family night out with only guys. Watching Itachi play the claw game had brightened the evening.

Sasuke looked at the small dusty cat, white with a big head a few orange stripes. It was in his pocket by the time he left the office.

X

“Bye Mikoto-chan! Izuma-san!” Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto walked backwards to wave at his mother and sister-in-law in the doorway.

“We’re leaving. Turn it off.” Sasuke pointed out.

“Aww but I had fun. Mikoto wanted to hear the whole thing about tango thing at the gala with Missy and I think I spent ten minutes telling her what Missy’s hair felt like. Never mind that my information comes from situations better left unspoken in polite company.” Naruto murmured and Sasuke rolled his eyes. “But you’re sort of jumpy.” He considered as they got to the car. Sasuke unlocked the car and swallowed as he and Naruto stood on opposite sides. Naruto’s gaze was just curious. Since the whole thing, Naruto had been nothing but accepting.

Sasuke opened the door and sat down he did not put his hands on the wheel instead he looked across the passenger seat at Naruto. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the stuff cat.

“Um okay? That dusty thing has you so jumpy?” Then Naruto’s gaze sharpened. “Wait… does it belong to Itachi?”

Sasuke swallowed as he tucked it pack into his pocket. “Yes.”

“Isn’t he going to… I don’t know… notice? Unless the point is for him to notice and come after you?”

“It was lost… he isn’t going to notice. I only saw it by accident. He most likely thinks he already lost it.” Sasuke said softly.

“In that case… let’s get a lint roller and go to town on that thing.” Naruto laughed. “Let’s get out of here, we are still early enough but better safe than sorry you know?”

His pocket felt warm. “I know.” Sasuke agreed as he started the car. They just might have been a little fast leaving but it was okay.


End file.
